My Zutara Week 2010
by tchelsaetehrock
Summary: yayz my first Zutara Week  .
1. Family

**Okay so this is my first Zutara Week so please be gentle with your critiques and reviews ^.^**

**Disclaimer: If I DID own A:TLA, would we have seen Kataang the last minute and a half of the finale? Or AT ALL during the series? I didn't think so.**

* * *

**Family**

Zuko awoke from a surprisingly restful sleep, the soft sunlight of autumn illuminating the spacious bedroom. This did not register with him at first, as Katara's face was mere inches from his own, her blue eyes wide and bright, and large smile across her face.

"Happy Birthday, Zuko!" she exclaimed, and she pecked his nose. He chuckled, then sat up and stretched his arms over his head. Katara lay beside him, her long dark hair fanning out over the pillows, radiant as the muted sunlight lit up her face. He bent over and kissed her softly.

"Thanks," he murmured as he lay on his side and pulled her into his arms.

"So," she began as she traced his collarbone with her finger, "any plans today? Meetings, and whatnot?" Her voice rose steadily higher in seemingly innocent curiosity.

"No, I don't think so," he sighed, though he was a little suspicious. "I gave the generals a couple weeks off after the meetings in Ba Sing Se." What was she planning?

"That's great!" She looked up at him and beamed. "Because I already invited the Gaang over for your birthday party!"

"Gaang?" he ask quizzically.

"Sokka's idea," she said.

"Oh. Wait, birthday party?" He groaned quietly, but she shook her head and tapped her finger on his chin.

"You, my dear, need to have some fun before you forget the meaning of the word." She gazed imploringly at him. "And it's been so long since we've seen them! Suki must be getting huge by now"-they'd learned of Suki's pregnancy on the last visit-"and Sokka will want some quality guy-time with you and Aang, and you know Toph. She'd want to visit even if the place was flooded." She pouted her lips and gave him her best Foo-Foo Cuddly-Poops face. How could he resist that?

He sighed. "Fine. But nothing too huge or demanding, I want to relax today."

"No, of course not," she said. But she had something bigger planned for that evening.

Aang was the first to arrive, as he had been at the Western Air Temple these past few weeks, rebuilding it with the help of Earthbenders, since it was still decimated after Azula's attack. He and Zuko bowed to each other in the entrance hall, then embraced each other as old friends.

"Zuko, it's so wonderful to see you! Happy Birthday!" Aang grinned as he hugged Katara. "And how are YOU?" he whispered.

"Fine," she said, surprised. How had he found out? He grinned even bigger and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. She laughed at his expression, but inside she was puzzled. However at that moment, three other people entered and embraced the three already standing there.

"Sokka!" Katara said as she hugged her brother. "I'm so happy you made it! I was worried you wouldn't be able to come all the way from the South Pole, with Suki as far along as she is."

"It's nothing, really. She's want to come see you even if you lived on the moon." He smiled down at his sister.

"That's right." Suki sidled, or rather waddled, up next to them and hugged Katara. "So, are you sure of yourself?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Positive." Katara beamed, and Suki grinned back.

"Happy Birthday, buddy!" Sokka pounded Zuko on the back. "It seems like only yesterday we were saving the world from total destruction, doesn't it?" He smiled, reminiscing.

"Yeah, it does," said Zuko. It had only been three years since the day of Sozin's Comet, but alot can happen in three years.

"Happy Birthday Sparky, or should I say _Firelord_?" Toph smirked as she gave Zuko a quick hug. Zuko smiled down at the little Earthbender. She was still easily the shortest, even though she was 15.

"Thanks, Toph," Zuko said, then he turned to Suki as Toph went over to Katara.

"So, how is Her Fireladyship doing this afternoon?" Toph asked. Katara smiled.

"Great, thanks."

"And have you told him yet?" Toph looked up at her friend, or rather, she turned her face upward in Katara's direction. Katara frowned.

"No not yet, but I will," she said guiltily. "Soon."

"You'd better get a move on, Sugarqueen," said Toph. "Otherwise it's gonna start showing before you can reveal it yourself." She nodded knowingly.

The group made their way to the dining hall, where they were served Fire Nation delicacies and the finest wine, though both Katara and Suki declined to drink any. Sokka and Aang kept up a stream of jokes that soon had everybody doubled over in laughter. Zuko recieved presents from them all: Sokka and Suki gave him a handcarved boomerang ("Now we have another boomerang guy! I'm not alone anymore!" Sokka exclaimed while Suki rolled her eyes), Toph gave him a phial of a clear liquid she _claimed_ was special tonic in the Earth Kingdom ("It'll 'quench ya'" She said, and Sokka grimaced), and Aang gave him a specially crafted flute that when played right could calm the most enraged person. Zuko thanked them all, though he noticed Katara look apprehensive about something.

"Later," she said, and she smiled at him, though it did not reach her eyes. He grew a little suspicious, but pushed it to the back of his mind.

They eventually made their way outside after they finished the meal, and settled along the edge of the pond in the courtyard. It was a brisk night, but not cold enough yet for the fireflies to cease their nightime drifting. Conversation died down until the only sound was that of the crickets, and they gazed lazily over the water at the dancing fireflies.

_Yes_, thought Zuko_. This is a true family_.

Katara rested her head against Zuko's shoulder, and he took her hand and laid his head on top of her's. Suki's head was in Sokka's lap, and he stroked her hair as her eyelids drooped. Toph and Aang leaned against the cherry tree, already dozing. Although it was so comfortable just to be in each other's presence, the party had to end, specifically with a rather loud yawn from Sokka. The group parted for the night, heading for the guest rooms as the Firelord and his wife made their way to their bedroom.

"Is it later yet?" Zuko asked as the door closed behind them. She looked up at him, her bright blue eyes deep as the ocean.

"Yes, I should think so," she whispered. She crossed to the dresser and opened a drawer, pulling out a rectangular gift box. Zuko sat down on the bed, wondering why Katara was acting a little strange. She crossed back over and smiled as she sat down. She thrust the box out to him.

"Happy Birthday," she said, then seemed to steel herself as Zuko took the box. He looked at her questioningly, seeing the nervousness etched on her tan face and her wringing hands, then turned his attention back to the box as he lifted the lid, wondering what she was worried about. Inside was a small, red cotton tunic and pants, and a pair of tiny red slippers, tied together by laces. He pulled out the slippers and held them up to look at them closely. Katara could see the confusion on his face, willing him to figure it out. Realization dawned on his face, and his golden eyes widened as his mouth opened slightly. He lowered the slippers as he gazed in awe at Katara.

"Katara?" he asked, almost in reverance. She smiled hesitantly and nodded.

"A baby?" She nodded again, tears forming in her eyes as Zuko's face lit up in an enormous smile. He grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him. He was laughing with joy, and Katara grinned over his shoulder, tears spilling down her cheeks. He pulled away and held her at arms length, his eyes resting on her stomach. She took one of his hands from her shoulders and placed it over her stomach, which was beginning to bulge.

The warmth of his hand was soothing, and then they both felt the lightest brush. His eyes snapped back up to hers, both of them grinning in amazement, for that was the first time Katara had felt the baby move. Zuko tenderly cupped her face, and kissed her, willing the love he felt for her, and now their unborn child, to flow through to her. Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck and shifted so their was no space between them. She could feel the love and elation that seemed to radiate from Zuko, and then she felt tears fall from his eyes and mix with her own. She pulled back, unwillingly, and saw his golden eyes brimming. She wiped his tears away, and he held her hand to his face.

"You're going to be a father, Zuko," she whispered excitedly. More of the happy tears spilled from his eyes.

"Yes," he breathed. "And I promise- no, I _swear_- that I will not become the kind of father my own was." His face darkened, but quickly lit up again. He pulled her into his arms again, and buried his face in her hair, hoping their child would have Katara's beautiful features, while she in turn hoped the baby would have it's father's golden, piercing eyes.

_A new family of our own, _he thought happily.

* * *

**YAY! STEAM BABIES! XDDD**

**wow...that's actually a pretty long story :3 but necessary! Can you find any episode references? *coughcactusjuicecough***

**I hope this plot line isn't cliched already :( ****I felt that Zuko should have an autumn birthday, dunno why :) I also drew a companion pic to go with this story, which actually turned out pretty good, though I doubt I'll be able to put it on dA :(**

**Speaking of deviantART, a link will be posted of this on Zutara-Week under my deviant name tchelsaetehrock (just making sure I don't get accused of plagiarism ^^)**

**- C**


	2. Change

**Day 2 = Change**

**Zuko's PoV, and this takes place throughout the series. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: If only...*sighs***

* * *

**Change**

The first time I saw her, she was just a lowly Water Tribe peasant, her only significance being that she was traveling with the Avatar. Even though she was a waterbender, her power was limited, easily overtaken.

But each time we encountered each other, her abilities improved, and she became more of a challenge, but her concern for the Airbender made her weak and vulnerable.

Or so I thought.

At the seige of the North Pole, I realized she would do anything to protect the Avatar, and she was able to overcome my own talents. This girl, this _peasant_, and bested me, but to my surprise, they didn't leave me to freeze in the blizzard.

I was confused for the longest time, and Uncle's complicated wisdom did not help. Traveling through the Earth Kingdom as refugees put some things into perspective. I saw the horrific atrocities committed by my people, by my father, in the frightened faces of the villagers. Everything I was tought and believed in crumbled as I saw the truth for myself. I could feel my previous goals disappearing, though I still wished for the love and respect of my father.

She revealed that she had healing abilities to me in our time in prison in Ba Sing Se. She said it was possible to heal my scar, and I realized that she was no longer a simple Water Tribe peasant girl as we battled in the crystal catacombs, as she screamed that I had betrayed her, that she thought I had changed. If only she saw the changes in herself.

I returned to my homeland, no longer a banished prince. I thought I had everything I'd ever wanted back in my grasp, but her words still echoed in my dreams. On the Day of Black Sun, I renounced what I thought was my home, my royal birthright, to join the Avatar and help end the war. Everyone accepted me quickly, except her. Her death threat haunted me every time I even looked at Aang. Her cold glares and snide remarks across the campfire reminded me of my complicated past, and she was unwilling to accept the fact that I had changed for the better.

But then came to the chance to redeem myself in her eyes. We tracked down the man who had murdered her mother, and though it wasn't exactly revenge, she recieved closure. Only after this did she seem to begin to trust me again. But I saw just how truly far she had come when she used what she called "Bloodbending" to control a man's actions, like a cruel puppetmaster. That's the only time I remember ever being afraid of her.

This powerful Water Bender went from a meek and insignificant girl, to a strong, compassionate young woman, with the ability to tackle her enemies with the force of a tsunami behind her, or care for the ones she loved as tenderly as a mother.

Maybe no one else noticed, but I did.

* * *

**... -.- LAME! xP**

**If you find the Wicked reference, you get an imaginary pudding cup in the flavor of your choice! xD Speaking of which, I'm going to see Wicked in August! I AM SO EXCITED! :D**

**But seriously, this one is the lamest so far. It felt like I was writing a freaking English essay!**

**-C**


	3. Pain

**Day 3 of Zutara Week 2010 = Pain**

**What was going through Zuko's mind when he took the lightening for Katara?...**

**Disclaimer: Maybe after a hostile takeover of Nickelodeon... *ponders***

* * *

**Pain**

I was certain no Agni Kai had ever been like this. The heat from the fire we generated between us was intense, but I knew I had the upper hand. Finally, I brought her down.

"No lightening today?" I asked. "What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?"

"Oh, I'll show YOU LIGHTENING!" she shrieked. She whipped the lightening around her in jagged arcs, the light flashing on her face adding to her already deranged look. She set her stance, but at the last second, I saw her eyes switch targets. Katara was behind me.

Azula let the lightening fly from her fingertips, and time seemed to slow down.

"_**NOOOO!**_"

I jumped in the way of the arc and caught in square in the chest. The pain was so immense, I felt my heart pump at a million miles a minute, then just as quickly slow down to barely a pulse. Though this was nothing compared to way I surely would have felt had Katara been hit.

_"Zuko!"_ I heard her voice a hundred miles away.

_I saved her_, I thought faintly.

But no. I didn't save her. Azula, however much her sanity had slipped away, was more dangerous than ever. While the lightening continued to arc across my body in excruciating bursts, I tried to listen to Katara battle my sister, though I could feel my heart failing. I lifted my head, and tried to bend, send fire from my fingertips, _anything_ to help Katara, but I was so weak. My strength left me completely, and I slipped in and out of consciousness, praying to all the spirits I could think of to keep Katara safe from Azula's insane fire. I imagined what would have happened if I had not jumped in the way, had seen her failing body twitch as mine was sure to be twitching right now. Just the thought of it pained me more than Azula's lightening.

Just then, soft hands rolled me onto my back, and a wonderful cooling sensation spread from my chest. My strengthed returned immediately, and I opened my eyes to see Katara hunched over me, her hands glowing as she healed the wound on my chest.

"Thank you, Katara," I rasped. She looked to my face and her eyes filled with tears of relief.

* * *

**Comments? Reviews?**

**- C**


	4. Date

**Day 4 is _Date_**

**Disclaimer: None of you own the series either! :(**

* * *

**Date**

"Mom?" Kana asked. "Can I ask you something?" The little princess looked up at her mother with her large amber eyes.

"Of course, sweetheart," said Katara, stooping down to look at her daughter.

"Why is my birthday exactly three months before yours and Dad's anniversary?" she asked simply, expecting a simple answer.

Katara blushed fiercely. "Wh-Why do you want to know?" she stammered, thoroughly taken aback. Kana shrugged.

"I don't know, I just noticed the dates." The litte princess had a knack for noticing the little things, like how the sam mockingdove always rebuilt her nest outside Kana's window every year, or how her parents always unconsciously slid their hands together when standing next to each other.

Katara's face was still very red. "Um...why don't you go ask your father? I'm sure he'd love to answer your question." She smiled sweetly down at Kana.

"Okay," said Kana, though she was confused why this question was so hard to get an answer for. She gave her mother a peck on the cheek, then skipped down the hallway to find her father.

Katara watched her daughter go, in search of Zuko. She shook her head in disbelief and amusement, then followed her daughter.

_I wonder how the Firelord will handle _this _one_, she thought, a mischievous smile on her lips.

* * *

**Awkward much? xD**

**In case you didn't notice, Kana is named after her great-grandmother :D**

**-C**


	5. Harmony

**Day 5 : Harmony :: Zutara : OTP :D**

**This takes place during "The Southern Raiders" episode, on their way back to the rest of the Gaang.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own A:TLA, neither the TV show nor the movie. But if I had a choice I would rather own the TV series :D (because of its obvious superior awesomeness)**

* * *

**Harmony**

Katara was silent as she steered Appa over the whispy white clouds, though at the rate they were flying they wouldn't make it to the island before sundown.

Zuko was wary of Katara.

"I think we should stop for the night," he said. The waterbender didn't answer.

"Katara?" He hesitated, then reached out to touch her shoulder, but she spoke.

"Yeah, you're right," he barely heard over the wind. Appa began to descend.

Zuko looked over the edge, and saw a canyon engulfed in mist.

"The Western Air Temple?" he asked. She nodded.

"No one's here, unless you count Combustion Man." Her voice was louder now. "Though I doubt he'll be bothering us." Her grip on the reins tightened, and she brought Appa down in the rubble-strewn courtyard, where the fountain still flowed freely. Zuko slid down from Appa's saddle, landing lightly on his feet. Katara was still on Appa's head, staring off into nowhere. He looked up at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Her eyes snapped to his, the uncertainty clear on her face. Zuko felt out of his element*, but he wanted to help her.

"I'm going for a walk," she said suddenly, and she slid from Appa's head to the floor, though with less grace than Zuko. She stumbled, and he reached out to steady her.

"I'm fine," she said, waving him away. She turned and strode off into the emerging shadows, and Zuko watched her go. He debated following her over unloading for the night, and decided he needed to make sure she didn't hurt herself. The sun was still above the horizon, but in the canyon the shadows solidified rapidly, and he held out his palm and produced a small flame for light as he set out to follow Katara. He tread lightly so as not to make too much noise, and searched the buildings surrounding the courtyard, but found no sign of her. He started to worry when everything became pitch black, the only light source being the flame in his hand.

Suddenly he heard a voice echoing not too far from where he was standing. He followed the sound, down another deserted hallway and around another corner as the voice rose and fell, like tides against the sand. He closed his fist and the flame was extinguished. He felt his way along the wall of the corridor, still following the voice, for it had to be Katara. She was singing, she had to be, no other voice had such resonance just by talking. His fingers touched the edge of a doorway, and he pulled himself into the room, where the music echoed all around him.

_The All-Day Echo Chamber_, he thought. Though he couldn't see a thing, he could feel how huge the room was by the sheer nothingness that pressed down on him. Katara was in here somewhere, her voice resonated around him, ringing of her longing of moonlit snow and dancing lights in the sky, of warm hugs and of the bluest ice deep in the sea. It was so heartbreaking, tears formed in his eyes. He knew what it was like to miss your home so much it was a constant ache, though that wasn't what Katara was singing about. All these images brought to his mind by her song were the things that reminded her of her mother.

Zuko walked forward into the Chamber, no sound escaping his footfalls. He stopped when he was sure Katara was very near him, as her voice was louder. He sat down, opened his mouth and began to sing with her, his voice flowing like a river under her delicate tones. Her voice faltered for a second, but returned almost immediately as he sang of firelilies blooming in the dawn, and warm glowing embers that mesmerized you into a dreamless sleep. Their songs blended together in perfect harmony, each complementing the other, completing each other. They rose and fell together, and even when both their voices faded, the two songs echoed around them for what felt like hours, and they listened until silence eventually fell.

Zuko held out his hand again, and a small flame appeared, lighting a small area around him in an orange glow. Katara was seated not three feet from him, and whipped her head around when the light appeared. Her face shone with the tears she had shed, and he felt his heart lurch. She stared into his eyes for a few seconds, then turned her body all the way around to face him, and her gaze slid to the ground as her cheeks turned pink. He hesitated, then stood and reached out his free hand to her. Her eyes moved from the floor to his hand, then to a spot above his head, then back to his hand again. She reached up and grasped his hand, then pulled herself to her feet, still determined to not look at him.

Zuko put an arm around her shoulders and gently guided her out of the room. They made their way back to the courtyard, where they found the mist had dissipated, and they could see the black velvet sky littered with stars. They gazed up in wonder, and both felt a sense of peace befall them.

Katara sighed, and Zuko looked down at her. Her eyes raised to meet his gaze, and in them he saw the stars reflected.

"Thank you," she whispered, and buried her face in his neck as she hugged him around his middle. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

* * *

*** no pun intended ^^**

**ahh, gotta love the fluff :)**

**we never really got to see the Western Air Temple other than the courtyard, so Aang's comment about the All-Day echo chamber got me thinking about it, and I imagined this HUUUGE chamber where the Air Nomads would gather and play music :)**

**-C**


End file.
